Unwanted feeling
by Ghostwiththemostbabes
Summary: set in AU with what I am hoping is kind of an 18th century feel to it, though with modern spoken language. Warings contains yaoi and gender bending on the part of my character Luna all parings are the same as my other story Zetus's rose.


Hi it sure has been awhile hasn't it lol this is my new story and I hope you like it, as you know my character Luna is normally a girl but in this story I changed her gender to male, so I could try my hand at a yaoi with Zetsu and my character Luna. The other Akatsuki characters will be in here as well with all of their partners oh my other character Haru is also in here. Like most all my fan fiction reviews are welcome as are flames I like reading all your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain, I only own Luna and Haru and this plot.

White Zetsu

**Black Zetsu**

Talking

'Thinking'

Enjoy

Have you ever been in a room full of people you know and don't know yet you still fell alone? That was exactly how Luna was feeling now, in a room full of people yet he still felt alone. Luna was the third child of the king and queen of Inu country, meaning he was a prince just like his older brother Haru and older sister Konan. Haru would take over after his father retired, Haru was already married to a man named Madara Tobias Uchiha who was a noble in Leaf country, and Konan was being courted by a king in Rain country named Pein. There was an enchantment on the palace, {when the queen whether male or female has triplets, the third child will be born with the ears and tail of the queen's favorite animal}.

Queen Misty's favorite animal was the German Sheppard, a dog, and thus Luna was born with dog ears and a tail. Life at the palace was peaceful just like in a fairytale, (if in fairytales you had two big burly bodyguards who keep the peace!) but like most fairytale prince, Luna grew board of palace life and decided to do something about it. Luna was great friends with the palace tailor and had asked him to make an outfit so he could go out among the people and not be noticed. The outfit consisted of brown breeches cut low to show some stomach and a plain woven linen shirt with a striped dark

blue silk fabric lining the neck, some brown boots and a hat that fit over his ears so that only the tip of his ears showed, with this outfit no one would recognize him. Luna would leave the castle in the early morning to go to the market. On this particular day it was warm and breezy and Luna was looking for an apple to eat (there were many fruit stall selling some very strange fruit, one looked like a person's nose and tasted bitter if you did not let it dry out in the sun, oh but I am getting side tracked let's get back to the story ok.) apples were rare in the land of Choy because the soil was not right for apples to grow, but Luna knew that a vendor who kept his stall near the gate grew apples. When Luna made it to the

Apple vender the sun was slowly rising. Luna stopped at the stall and smelled the fruits but was soon crinkling his very sensitive nose and thought 'hmm all most all of these fruits are slightly overripe, I wonder if the vendor knows?' Luna was about to say something when he saw the vendor arguing with a customer in a brown cloak, he walked over and asked "what is the problem here?" the vendor replied "this man was trying to steal from me but I caught him" "I did not steal anything I put the apple back" the cloaked figure replied "I was going to pay for it but I left my money in my saddle bag on

my horse outside the gate, I did intent to pay you for it" "a likely story" said the vendor, Luna thought 'I had better help or dad's guards will come and they will recognize me!' "Wait! There is no need to make a scene; I will pay for his apple how much is it?" "Hm fine one smeck please" Luna dug in the pocket of his breeches and pulled out a star shaped coin with a hole in it and gave it to the vendor, he then picked out an apple that was just ripe enough and gave it to the cloaked figure who bowed low in thanks and said "my shopping is done, would you mind walking with me back to my horse? I would love some company" "of course I would love to". Once outside the gate they walked a ways till they came to a horse tethered to a tree. The horse had a pale coat and its eyes were a strange dark green color, its mane and tail were purple and at first Luna thought its mane and tail were dyed but on closer inspection turned out to be its natural color. "Her name is Cheza, she is a rare breed

of Kusinian racing horse, she can run faster than an Arabian stallion and if we ever are in danger all she has to do is whinny and wolves will appear" "that's amazing, she's so beautiful you have raised her well." During their moment of silence a huge gust of wind blew and knocked off Luna's hat and whipped off the strangers hood, are cloaked friend chased after the hat, caught it and brought it back to Luna who turned around to take back his offered hat, when both boy's gasped, Luna's was because he realized he was hatless and the others was because he was staring at Luna's exposed ears, Luna felt the man's eyes fixed on a spot above his head and quickly put his hat back on, but it was too late, the man had seen the perfectly shaped crown birthmark on the inside of Luna's right ear and as was customary in the land of Choy our friend bowed and introduced himself; "my name is P-ahem, Zetsu my name is Zetsu" 'I better not tell him I'm a prince too, are countries are not on good terms

yet' **'so what! Look at his cute face, I mean damn it's a wonder people don't confuse him for a girl'**, while Zetsu was conversing with himself Luna was staring at a dark smudge on Zetsu's face (oh whoops! I forgot to describe what Zetsu looked like…heh…sorry) Zetsu had forest green hair that was a little shaggy yet looked in good condition, the man's body was perfectly split down the middle by a line straighter than nature could make and his left half was pure white like new snow while his right was blacker than an apothecary cauldron and Zetsu's eyes which were quite the most unique eyes Luna had seen for the eye on his right side was a perfect circle and his left eye was normal, both eyes were an eerie yellow color and Luna could hardly tear his eyes a way, but he blinked and said "um…Zetsu was it? You have some dirt on your left cheek" "huh, oh thank you" Zetsu took out a handkerchief and rubbed his left cheek after which he put it back and Luna's jaw dropped for on Zetsu's

left cheek was a black perfectly shaped crown, it was now Luna's turn for an introduction and a bow "my name is Prince Luna and I had no idea I was in the company of the young prince of Kusa, please forgive my rudeness in not showing respect earlier" **"that was the point mutt you were not supposed to find out, and my kinder half being the idiot that he is, did what you said instead** **of ignoring it" **our little prince was quite taken aback for the voice that had spoken was very harsh like sandpaper on wood, while his white side had a soother tone like new silk, Luna looked at the ground when he spoke his words were tinted with sadness " I'm sorry I just…I'm not sure what I was trying to do I'm sorry" with his head still lowered he waited for black to speak but it was white who reaching out

a hand gripped Luna's chin and lifted his head, white dropped his hand and said "there is nothing to apologize for I should apologize for the rudeness of my other half. You see I suffer from a disease that causes me to hear another voice in my head, I would have lived a normal life if it were just that; but my parents decided to cure me of it and instead they made it worse. Now not only do I hear him but others do to, so I'm sorry" Luna was to say the least a little shocked he had studied diseases of very kind but had never heard of a disease that made you hear other voices in your head, when he went home he would ask the royal tutor about it. Zetsu walked over to Cheza and asked Luna "would you like to ride with me? "To make up for my rudeness I'll let you drive, do you know how to ride?" "Yes though maybe you should drive I've never ridden any other horse except Tut my mare." Once they were on Cheza, Zetsu sat in front and Luna behind him with his hands around Zetsu's waist and they were off.

Well there is the first chapter, I am not sure when the next chapter will be up (lol I have not written it yet) please review.


End file.
